


What Are We?

by ArwenUndomiel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Slight Gwen bashing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenUndomiel/pseuds/ArwenUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically post-CoE fix it because Ianto didn't die, that was a horrible dream I had one night. Definitely deserves the M rating. Plotless fluffy smut. First Torchwood fic.  Written with Kizzy HJ from fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We?

Captain Jack Harkness was bored on that particular Wednesday evening. He was so bored that he had actually attempted to start some of the paperwork that had been piling up on his desk for months. Well... attempted. He'd gotten about halfway through one stack before he'd thrown his pen away with a groan and buried his face in his hands. The former con-man from the 51st century, turned leader of Torchwood Three, absolutely  _loathed_  paperwork. Where was Ianto when you needed him?

 

Ianto was down in the archives. After the bomb had destroyed the Hub and it had been rebuilt, he had been busy trying to get the archives organised again. There was a lot of damage down there and he had his jacket off, sleeves rolled up and tie loosened, hair messy where he'd been running his hands through his hair. He had dirt streaked across one cheek and looked rather untidy compared to his normal appearance.

 

Jack switched to the CCTV feeds and quickly located his... What were they even? When Ianto had been so close to death during the encounter with the 456 the younger man had told Jack that he loved him. The Captain had been unable to say it back at the time, it would have been an affirmation that his... lover? was dying. And if Ianto had actually died... It didn't bear thinking about. 

 

Giving up on the paperwork for now, the Captain powered down his computer and headed down to the archives. Maybe he could tempt Ianto into going out for dinner someplace?

 

Ianto didn't even realise how long he had been down there he was so wrapped up in his work. It helped him take his mind off of things. He wasn't sure what was going on between him and Jack anymore. He'd told Jack that he loved him, and Jack had told him don't. Don't what? Don't love him, don't say it? They hadn't spoken about it since either.

 

He knew his way around the archives as well, or even better than Ianto did but... "Ianto?" The older man called out when he was fairly sure he was within earshot of the other man.

 

Ianto had just sorted out paperwork into piles ready to go in the draws when Jack's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he knocked over a pile of papers. He swore in Welsh and ran his hands over his face, streaking them with more dirt. "Over here Jack." he called back.

 

Jack heard the sound of falling papers and Ianto's soft curse and winced. Oops. Winding his way through the mess of boxes and piles of paper he finally found himself in front of the dark haired Welshman. He opened his mouth to speak and... nothing came out. His throat had gone dry and he couldn't make a noise. He didn't know what to say now that he was here. It had seemed so simple in his head but now... that Ianto was in front of him... all the clever words had been blown out of his brain. What  _could_  he say to the young man who meant so much to him that Jack was quite honestly terrified out of his wits at the mere thought of living without him?

 

Ianto had knelt down to pick up all the papers, stacking them back up with a sigh. He'll have to rearrange them again. He stood up as Jack came over and looked at him. He was still confused about his feelings, or how Jack felt. At times he'd convince himself that they could stay friends if Jack didn't feel that way about him, but then he'd look into Jack's eyes like he was now and couldn't imagine not loving this man, being with him for as long as possible. He frowned when Jack opened his mouth then closed it. "Everything okay Jack?" he asked in his lilting Welsh tones.

 

The American-sounding man coughed and nodded. "Yeah... yeah, everything's fine." His tone sounded a mite strangled but Jack hoped the younger man didn't notice. "I was just... wondering if..." He stopped and gathered his thoughts. Directing his gaze somewhere over Ianto's shoulder (he was sure he'd break down if he looked him square in the face) Jack asked, much more confidently. "Would you like to go get some dinner? With me." He clarified quickly and glanced into Ianto's eyes for the first time since coming downstairs. He was positive everything he felt in that moment shone clear in his gaze. Terror, longing, admiration... adoration... All swirled together.

 

Ianto had noticed Jack's slightly strangled tone, and the fact that he seemed nervous about something. It became obvious when Jack asked him out to dinner. It was strange seeing Jack like that. Usually he was confident and would flash that smile that made Ianto melt inside, but here he was acting like a teenager asking a crush out on a first date. He caught Jack's gaze as he looked him in the eye and had to stop himself from gasping at the intensity of that look. "Erm...." he wasn't sure what to say. His whole being screamed out yes, but there was still that small voice at the back of his head saying that Jack wasn't really interested. "Jack... I....." He stuttered then took a breath. "I'm hardly dressed for dinner." He said with a small smile.

 

Jack relaxed noticeably. That hadn't been an outright "no". He ran an eye up and down the Welshman's body and leered suggestively. "We could order in..." His tone, sounding far more normal for Jack, was once again confident.

 

Ianto's smile widened a little as Jack relaxed and was more like normal. "That sounds good to me." if things went wrong he could just leave and go home without making a scene in front of everyone. He was still a little gun shy about being seen dating a man.

 

Boldly, Jack moved closer and pressed his lips to the younger man's cheek. "What do you feel like? Chinese? Pizza?" Hands wandered freely, clearly indicating to the Welshman what Jack would be content "eating". Now that they were back on slightly more normal footing, the older man had relaxed enough to be acting normally.

 Ianto's breath hitched as Jack came closer, hands wandering where they hadn't been for... oh so long. He held back a moan. "P-pizza." he said his voice catching in his throat.

 

Grinning, Jack pulled away after pressing a sloppy kiss to the younger man's throat. "Pizza sounds good. I'll go order it, should be here in ten..." His fingers lingered on Ianto's cheek in a brief, albeit tender caress and then the immortal was gone, headed back up to the main Hub.

 

Ianto swallowed as Jack kissed his neck, and nodded lost for words. He watched Jack go and visibly sagged. He checked his watch and cursed lightly again, but so Jack wouldn't hear. He was a mess. He waited for Jack to disappear upstairs and dashed to the bathrooms, cleaning himself up and making himself neat and tidy again. With half a minute to spare he made his way up to the Tourist office and took the Pizza's from the delivery girl with a smile. She seemed interested in him, but he only had eyes for one person. He made his way back to the Hub and put the pizza box down on the low table in the new seating area. "Pizza Jack!" he called out.

 

Jack popped his head out his office where he'd been attempting (and failing) to continue with that paperwork. He hadn't expected Ianto to collect the pizza and been fully prepared to go get it himself. The younger man's shout had startled him a little. "Thanks Yan." The Captain murmured as he passed, settling down into one of the low chairs with a sigh. He stretched his legs out in front of him, groaning as his back clicked. "I hate my office chair. I think it's trying to kill me." Jack wasn't sure if he was talking to his dinner partner, or himself.

 

Ianto had disappeared over to the coffee machine and had made them two coffees. He returned with them and put them down, sorting out the pizzas, noticing that Jack had remembered what his favourite was. He chuckled at Jack's comment. "Well your old chair was destroyed in the explosion. I'll see if I can find you another one."

 

"Yan you're a lifesaver." The older man smiled gratefully at the younger as he took a sip of coffee. "And your coffee is... just... orgasmic." Jack winked at the Welshman with a debauched leer. With one last playful glance, Jack swiped a piece of pizza and ate it with obvious enjoyment. When had he last eaten? The Captain wondered to himself. He couldn't remember.

 

Ianto smiled. "Careful or I might just leave you with a cup of coffee tonight." He grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite. He sat back and chewed thoughtfully. It had been a long time since he'd sat and had a meal, just him and Jack, without Gwen butting in. It was still a little awkward though.

 

Jack pouted at the younger man. "You wouldn't... would you?" His first two words had been playful, the second set not as much. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe... maybe Ianto was sick of... him. He tried to see himself from Ianto's point of view and felt slightly sick at the picture he saw. Oh dear God. Why was the Welshman still... with? him? If he were Ianto... Jack shuddered.

 

He hadn't been the best, well okay; he'd been horrible at being the type of... person you would want to love. He couldn't even have said it back when they'd both believed that the younger man had been dying. Jack coughed, cleared his throat to speak... and then reconsidered. Instead, he became extremely interested in the pizza box... "Hey, wasn't this mostly full?" The box now had a single slice left in it and Jack didn't remember eating that many.

 

Ianto saw Jack shudder and frowned at the look that crossed Jack's face. He looked at the pizza box. "Jack you've eaten them." Was Jack so nervous he hadn't noticed how much he'd eaten? Ianto took a sip of his coffee and lowered his mug keeping both hands around it and resting it on a knee to hide his shaking hands. "Jack? What's this really about?"

 

Jack froze at the question. How was he meant to answer that? Should he play dumb? "What's what about Yan?" He struggled to keep his tone casual.

 

Ianto gave him a 'cut the crap Jack' look and sipped at his coffee again, his hands shaking.

 

Caught, the older man stumbled for an explanation. One look at Ianto's expression however, had him spilling his guts. His fears about them. His terror at the fact that he hadn't been able to say "it" back when the younger man was dying. The reason  _why_  he hadn't been able to say it back. If he'd said it, it would have made Ianto dying  _real_  to him and that was something he couldn't accept. He talked and talked, telling the Welshman everything that had been turning over and over in his brain for the past weeks, ever since the 456 episode. When he had finally finished, Jack lowered his gaze, not sure he wanted to see whatever expression might be on his... partners? face.

 

Ianto listened as Jack spoke, his heart breaking. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Jack and tell him it was ok. This was a side of Jack that few saw, the human side of Jack rather than the Leader of Torchwood. He finished his coffee while Jack spoke and put his cup down, moving closer to Jack. He had no idea what to say to all that... what could he say? Instead he placed the palm of his hand against Jack's cheek to get him to look at him. When he looked up, Ianto placed a soft kiss to Jack's lips.

 

Jack had started at the touch to his cheek and had indeed looked up. He had opened his mouth to say something but had been cut off when Ianto's lips had covered his. Jack kissed the Welshman back with desperation, bordering on violence. One hand was curled around the back of Ianto's neck, holding him in place.

 

Ianto hesitated slightly as Jack kissed him hungrily, then gave in to his instincts and returned the kiss. What did this make them now?

 

Lack of oxygen had him pulling away but he kept their foreheads pressed together, his other hand running through the Welshman's short brown hair. Almost as if reading the younger man's mind, Jack murmured, "What are we Jones-Ianto-Jones?" He crooked a smile before sobering, waiting almost breathlessly for the answer. He knew the younger man loved him... or had at any rate and Jack's feelings were just as strong he just couldn't...  _didn't_  know how to say so. He had hoped Ianto would pick it up but... what if he'd been too subtle?

 

Ianto panted for breath as he rested his forehead against Jack's. They hadn't kissed like that for so long. His skin burned at Jack's touch and he craved more. He looked into Jack's eyes. He could still see the trouble Jack had saying the words. "Just say it." He whispered. He knew Jack would mean it, after what he'd just said how could he not, but he needed to hear it.

 

"I..." The words stuck in his throat. They burned to be said but... He just... He couldn't. He tried but each time he did, the image of Ianto lying so still and pale beside him swam before his eyes. His own words to the 456. Jack had been willing to give the alien everything it wanted to spare this man... He'd been willing to give up ten per-cent of the Earth's children to save one man's life. Surely that said it all? Blinking back tears, Jack met the Welshman's calm gaze and found the courage to say it. "I love you Ianto."

 

Ianto kept a calm loving gaze on Jack as he tried to say it. When the words left Jack’s mouth, he gave a large warm, loving smile. "I love you too  _cariad_. So much." He kissed Jack passionately, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him close.

 

Welsh. Ianto was using Welsh on him. He wasn't sure if it was the language or the kiss but Jack felt his knees go weak. He wrapped both arms around the younger man's waist, holding Ianto close and stopping himself from falling over. His lips ghosted over the other man's, a teasing promise of more to come.

 

Ianto moaned into the ghosting kiss, hungry for more. "Jack..." he whispered, threading his fingers through Jack's hair and pulling Jack closer so he could give him a deeper kiss, almost as if he was trying to draw Jack inside himself.

 

 

He tried to keep the kiss light but the taste of Ianto's lips had him throwing all his plans to the wind and doing his best to snog the living daylights out of his partner. A sudden thought struck him and he drew away abruptly. "Yan..." He paused; it came out more of breathy moan than a question. Jack's breathing was ragged and he struggled to draw it into some semblance of normality. Once he felt he could speak without gasping, he tried again. "Yan, you never answered the question... what are we?" 

 

Ianto groaned as Jack broke away, his hands still on Jack’s hips where he'd been tugging Jack’s shirt from his trousers. He wanted to say 'who cares as long as we're together' but took a breath and a moment to think. "Friends, lovers, partners, boyfriends?" They were all those things but not sure what Jack would be happy with being termed with under their quaint little labels as Jack once put it.

 

 

Jack savoured all of them. "Friends, definitely." He kissed along Ianto's neck. "Lovers..." He hummed in pleasure, teasing the tip of the Welshman's earlobe with his teeth. "Partners... in all things." He ran his tongue around the shell of Ianto's ear with a grin. "Hmm... boyfriends..." His lips dropped from where they'd been teasing his lover's ear and pressed a kiss almost directly over Ianto's heart. It was hard with the shirt in the way, but Jack was nothing if not persistent. "I think," he mumbled against the younger man's chest. "That you're wearing  _far_  too many clothes..." Jack's fingers were already busily undoing buttons, caressing each new patch of skin as it was revealed.

 

Ianto moaned softly at each caress and touch of Jack's hands and lips. He briefly wondered what boyfriend was in Jack’s native language. He looked at Jack through half lidded eyes full of lust when Jack broke off and said something about clothes. "I can say the same about you sir." He said huskily, knowing that saying sir in his Welsh accent turned Jack on. It was how all this started.

 

 

Jack shuddered. Welsh and now sir... He wasn't going to last too long. He nipped the younger man's earlobe, fumbling at his belt now. "You're a tease Jones-Ianto-Jones," he mumbled, finally managing to get the belt undone and scrabbling at the button on his pants.

 

 

Ianto had made quick work of Jack's shirt and ran his fingers lightly up Jack's arms, slipping his fingers under his braces and pulling them down his arms slowly. He lifted his hips to help Jack, kicking his shoes off in the process.

 

 

Shoes out of the way, Jack could strip Ianto of his pants without and further obstructions and did so. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to help with his own dis-clothing but the sight of Ianto Jones nearly naked, no matter how many times he saw it, always caused his mouth to go dry and all coherent thoughts to be driven from his head. God this man was beautiful.

 

 

Now completely naked apart from his boxers, Ianto stripped Jack down. He wasn't surprised to see he was commando as usual and more than ready for him. He pulled the now naked Jack to him, kissing him deeply, skin electrified where they touched, and pressed his hips into Jack’s.

 

 

Jack couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he pressed against his lover's obvious arousal. "God Yan..." He mumbled, lips dropping to taste Ianto's bare shoulder. "Need you..." Fingers slipped under the waistband of the single piece of clothing his partner was wearing and one had wrapped lightly around the silk covered steel they hid.

 

 

Ianto let out a lustful moan, bending to kiss, suck and nibble on Jack's neck. It took everything he had not to just push Jack to the floor and ride him there, but it had been too long since they'd been together and it would do more damage than good. He let out weak cry of ecstasy as Jack stroked him. "Nggghhhh.... Jack....." His arousal twitched in Jack's hand, a damp patch showing on the front of his boxers as his arousal leaked with pre cum.

 

 

At Ianto's cry Jack felt himself twitch and harden and he couldn't help but grind their arousals together, barely removing his hand in time. "Boxers... off... now..." The older man managed to gasp, tugging at them weakly. "Have to... off..." He buried his face back into the younger man's neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

 

 

Ianto pulled his boxers off, kicking them away and pressed up against Jack, lining their arousals next to each other, then linking his fingers with Jack’s so they surrounded both of them, then started to stroke them both at the same time. "Jack...." he moaned. It had been _far_ too long and it felt so good to feel Jack's touch again.

 

 

"Gah." Was the only sound Jack could make at that point in time. His eyes almost rolled back in his head at Ianto's touch. It had been far, _far_ too long since they'd touched, let alone this intimately. He feared he would only last an embarrassingly short time but he wanted to come undone inside Ianto. He needed to be surrounded by him...

 

 

Ianto panted for breath, shaking slightly with need. He kissed, sucked and nibbled any part of Jack he could reach. "Jack... " He moaned again, one of the only coherent words he could say. He fumbled in Jack's trouser pockets which were lying over the back of the seat they were on and found the lube, pressing it into Jack’s hand, a clear indication of what he wanted.

 

 

Panting with want, Jack hurriedly took the lid off somehow. He managed to get a generous amount into his hand before he put the lid back on and threw the bottle in the direction of his trousers. Nibbling at Ianto's neck he slicked up his fingers and probed at his lover's entrance with a single slippery digit. Feeling the tight ring of muscle relax, he slid the finger inside Ianto, with an almost obscene groan. God he was so tight... so hot... It was unbelievable.

 

 

Ianto continued to stroke them both as Jack slicked up his fingers and tilted his hips so Jack could reach. He sucked and nibbled Jack's earlobe as Jack nibbled his neck, but nipped a little harder as Jack slid a finger in. "Ngggghhhhhh..... Oh god....Jack....." he moaned in Jack's ear.

 

 

"Ungh." Jack groaned into the Welshman's neck. He twitched his finger, brushing across the younger man's prostate. Feeling the reaction and hoping he was loose enough, Jack slipped a second finger in to join the first, scissoring gently.

 

 

Ianto's breath hitched and he let out a deep groan, he pushed back against Jack's fingers wanting more, removing his hand from Jack and his arousals, hands and fingers clutching at Jack's back. He started to babble slightly in Welsh, urging Jack to hurry up.

 

 

Focusing on his lover's pleasure rather than his own, Jack quickened the pace. Although he couldn't understand the babbled Welsh, he got the idea. He made sure to brush the younger man's prostate with every swirl of his fingers, trying to push him over the edge.

 

 

Ianto was getting close now, breath coming in short pants as his body quivered with need. "J...Jack...." He stuttered, warning him he was close. "P...please..." He wanted Jack inside him.... needed Jack inside him. He bucked his hips to get his point across.

 

 

Jack leaned forward and nipped the younger man's earlobe. "You sure?" His voice was low and husky, rough with need. Without waiting for a verbal reply, the frantic bucking of Ianto's hips was all the answer Jack needed, he removed his fingers. Wrapping his hand around his own arousal he made sure it was thoroughly slicked with lube before placing the blunt head at his partner's relaxed entrance. Slowly, carefully, he pushed inside.

 

 

Ianto nodded at Jack's question, bucking his hips again, his breath still coming in pants. His back arched as Jack entered him and he pushed himself down onto Jack's arousal, moaning as Jack filled him... god he'd missed this. He clutched at Jack's arms for support, head arching back and eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He moaned out Jack’s name, body quivering. It took all his strength not to cum right there and then.

 

 

"Gah... Yan..." It was half a plea half a gasping affirmation that this was _real_. Finger clenched around the Welshman's shoulders as his knees buckled at the sensation he'd gone too long without. Doing his best not to whimper, because that would be unmanly, Jack began to move. He knew he wouldn't last long, he could already feel his orgasm building so, wrapping one hand around Ianto's velvety arousal, he stroked in time with his thrusts.

 

  
Ianto gasped, rocking his hips in time with Jack's thrusts, thrusting up into Jack's hand then back onto Jack's arousal.  He bit his lip, eyes rolled back, groaning and moaning as he writhed beneath Jack.  He was babbling loudly in Welsh now, which he did when he was getting close, hands and fingers clutching at any part of Jack he could reach.

 

  
"Come on Yan." Jack panted in his ear, fingers tightening around the younger man's arousal, trying to hasten what he knew was not far off. His own thrusts were becoming erratic and he wanted them to come together.  He knew he wouldn't be able to last more than another couple of minutes at most so angled his thrusts to brush the Welshman's prostate.

 

  
Ianto cried out, hips bucking irregularly now as he got closer.  "Jack...."  He cried out as he felt his orgasm build until he arched and spilled himself all over Jack and his stomachs and hands, crying out Jack’s name loudly, body shaking with the intensity of his release.

 

  
Jack spilled inside Ianto at the same moment with a garbled cry of what might have been his name. He was also shaking, but had enough presence of mind to collapse backwards into the chair rather than forward and squish the younger man against the desk. "God." He mumbled once he gotten his breath back. "So... bloody... good..."

 

  
Ianto fell back against the desk panting for breath and quivering from his release. When he could move again, he got up and straddled jack's lap, pressing against his chest ignoring the mess on their stomachs.  He kissed Jack softly, letting his hand run through Jack's hair.  "I love you _cariad_."  He whispered.

 

  
"I love you too." Jack murmured, kissing him back lightly. He stole Ianto's free hand and pressed it to his lips. Sweaty and sated, Jack would have been content to sit there all night, but... maybe he could entice Yan into sharing a shower. Eyes twinkling up at his lover, the Captain broached the idea, with a broad grin.

 

  
Ianto had started to doze lightly; he was comfortable there and could have stayed there in Jack's arms.  It was nice to not have Gwen interrupt them, but she had her own family to look after. But nodded at Jack's suggestion.  "Hmm, a shower sounds wonderful, but on one condition."

 

  
Jack dropped a kiss to the top of the Welshman's head. "Hmm? What's that?" He was only half listening, far more interested by Ianto's comforting weight half-sprawled across him.  There had been several terrifying hours that Jack had thought he would never get to hold him, alive, again.

 

  
Ianto hummed lightly at the kiss.  He really couldn't be bothered to move, but a shower did sound nice and what he intended for afterwards.  "Only if we can curl up together in your bed afterwards.  The seat and sofa aren't that comfy."  He said with a serious face, trying not to smirk.

 

  
"Sounds good." It would be nice, Jack thought. Smiling, he helped the Welshman to his feet, before standing up himself.  Curling their fingers together, Jack tugged him in the direction of the decontamination showers.

 

  
Ianto smiled and got up when prompted then walked hand in hand with Jack to the showers, not caring that they were walking through the Hub naked.  He'd have to erase the CCTV footage anyway.

 

  
Sniggering to himself, Jack made a mental note to save the CCTV footage to his personal computer before it was erased. Tugging on Ianto's hand again to hasten the pace, he almost jogged to the showers.  The thought of a nice hot shower and then curling up together after their previous activities was most relaxing.

 

Upon reaching them, Jack set the temperature to warm and then tugged his Welshman in under the spray. The gunk washed down the drain and Jack sighed, a little regretfully, before he grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash ever inch on his lover's body _very_ thoroughly.

 

 

Ianto heard Jack sniggering, and could guess why, but he didn't mind as long as Jack kept it to himself and didn't show others.  He chuckled as Jack practically ran to the showers.  He waited for the water to warm then stepped under with Jack.

 

He pulled Jack close for a long, slow kiss that said more than any words in any language could say, keeping his lovers body close until Jack moved away and started to clean him down.  He made mewling sounds as Jack washed his hair, and moaned lightly as Jack washed his body down, until it turned into a lustful groan as Jack washed a particular part lower down, blushing slightly as he started to go hard again.  "Hmm, Jack."

 

 

Dropping to his knees, Jack took the offending body part in his mouth, lightly wrapping his lips around the head, with just the barest scrape of teeth.  He raised his eyes to Ianto's and slowly started to suck him off, maintaining eye contact as well as he was able.

 

 

Ianto frowned a little as he saw Jack step back then go to his knees.  His eyes darkened with lust when he realised what Jack was about to do.  He let out a strangle noise as Jack took him in his mouth and fought not to thrust his hips into Jack's mouth.  His fingers automatically wove their way into Jack's hair and he was careful not to tug too hard on Jack's hair.

 

 

Jack had an almost non-existent gag reflex and used that to his advantage. Relaxing the muscles of his throat, he drew Ianto further into his mouth.  His tongue stroked the underside of Ianto's cock and one hand lifted from where he was bracing himself against the floor of the shower to tug lightly at his balls.

 

 

Ianto's head fell back against the wall as Jack took him deeper.  "Oh god...Jack...ngggghhh*  He gasped, his arousal twitching in response inside Jack's mouth.

 

 

Jack hummed around him, adding his teeth to the mix again.  He couldn't get enough of the way Ianto tasted... ever little noise he made, Jack did his best to commit to memory. He _wanted_ to taste him.

 

 

Ianto's hands moved from Jack’s hair to his shoulders were his gripped tightened and he dug his nails in.  "Oh god... Jack.... yes...ohhhhh...."  he moaned.

 

 

He knew the younger man couldn't last much longer, and picked up the pace. He tugged a little more roughly at the Welshman's balls, trying to force him over the edge.

 

 

Ianto suddenly went rigid, giving out a strangled cry as he spilled into Jack's mouth.  "Jaaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk" He shook as wave after wave of pleasure swept through him.

 

 

Jack took it all in, milking the younger man dry. He swallowed audibly, throat working before he released Ianto with a soft pop and got to his feet.  He pressed a soft kiss to the Welshman's lips, letting him taste himself on Jack

 

 

Ianto was glad Jack was in front of him or he'd have fallen to the floor.  He lazily wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him back, moaning lightly into the kiss, his body still trembling slightly.

 

 

Jack held him close, stroking lightly down the bumps of his spine. Feeling they were sufficiently clean enough, Jack reached around Ianto and switched the water off. "Come on Yan, let's head to bed."

 

 

As Jack held Ianto, he grabbed the shower gel and washed Jack's hair then washed his body down, much as Jack had washed his.  He was going to return the favour to jack when Jack switched off the water.  "Mmmm.  If you want to."  he said with a suggestive smile.

 

 

"To sleep," Jack swatted him lightly. He'd never thought he'd say those words but the emotional roller coaster of the day, not to mention the amazing sex, had actually worn him out and Jack felt that he would be able to sleep. He moved them both out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying Ianto carefully before grabbing one for himself.

 

 

Ianto chuckled and grabbed Jack's towel, drying Jack off lovingly and then took Jack's hand leading him to Jack's new bedroom.  It was larger than the last bedroom he had, which was better as there were two of them.

 

 

Jack was actually glad he no longer had the bolt-hole under his office.  Small enough for one man, it had gotten crowded when Ianto stayed over.  Not that he'd minded, it just meant he could sleep wrapped around the younger man and have an excuse but... The bigger room did have its advantages. A wide yawn escaped him and Jack looked startled before he collapsed into the bed.

 

 

Ianto chuckled as Jack yawned, surprising even himself.  "Hmm, have I worn the great Captain Jack Harkness out?"  He smirked.  He pushed Jack over and lay down next to him, pulling the cover over them and then wrapping himself round Jack.

 

 

Jack curled up, tangling his legs through Ianto's, not deigning to dignify the question with a response. He buried his face into the crook of the younger man's shoulder, mumbled something that could have been "love you" before slipping into sleep.  He snored lightly, breath ruffling to dark brown hair that had flopped across Ianto's cheek.

 

 

Ianto kissed the top of Jack's head, and whispered "love you"  back, then closed his eyes, his fingers pressed lightly to Jack's forehead and falling asleep as well, happy that he and Jack were still together and actually a proper couple finally.


End file.
